


Aun Te Amo

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Derek por favor no hagas esto- decía Stiles con varias lágrimas en su rostro.</p><p>-no lo hagas mas difícil Stiles- decía serio.</p><p>-te amo y se que tu también me amas, podemos superar esto los dos juntos, no me pasara nada, por favor……no lo hagas- decía desesperado y con tono suplicante delante del alfa, cada vez empezaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire, estando a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.</p><p>-lo siento Stiles……pero es lo mejor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recuerdo

**Author's Note:**

> No se como vino a mi cabeza esta historia pero aquí se las dejo para que la leean, estoy indecisa si hacerla extensa o no pero dependerá también de lo que ustedes opinen al respecto, espero y les guste como para dejar un kudito o comentario como ustedes quieran, un saludo a todos y les deseo unas felices fiestas.

 

 

  

 

 

 

Hacia 2 años que habían terminado su relación, los primeros días fueron los mas difíciles para todos y eran todos porque la manada tenia que lidiar con cada uno por separado, para Derek le era fácil ocultar la necesidad de permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo, pero tenia que hacer lo correcto, tenia que protegerlo aun si la sangre le hirviera cada vez que ese chico Matt lo invitaba a salir, desde que se había enterado de su ruptura asechaba al castaño casi todos los días insistiéndole que saliera con el pero el menor solo le sonreía y le decía que no podía, una parte de el se alegraba de que lo rechazara pero otra parte lo entristecía ya que el castaño se veía cada vez mas decaído y sabia que todo era por su culpa, pasaban los meses y todo seguía igual, de los meses pasaron años hasta llegar el día en que todo se derrumbo para Derek, el castaño había aceptado salir con Matt después de mucho tiempo, tal vez ya había superado lo de ser compañeros pero eso era algo que simplemente no se podía olvidar y dejar atrás.

Ese día el lo observo todo, no es que lo vigilara todo el tiempo, claro que no, es lo que de casualidad iba pasando por el Instituto justo a la hora de salida cuando el castaño fue interceptado por Matt y alejado de su amigo Scott, tambien fue casualidad que escuchara lo que este le quería decir en secreto, esperaba que lo rechazara como las demás veces, pero no fue así, si lo pensó un rato pero termino aceptando, eso lo destruyo por completo, tener que pasar alejado de tu compañero por 2 años haciéndole pensar que se había marchado cuando en realidad lo cuidaba todos los días de lejos y no poder acercarse era lo peor que le había pasado, aun peor que la muerte de Pagie incluso de su familia y tener que ver con tus ojos que otra persona tenga esa oportunidad que tu mismo habías rechazado era un golpe bajo, tenia que afrontar el hecho de que había perdido la batalla y todo por su culpa, por mantenerlo lejos de las amenazas constantes hacia su persona.

 

********************************************************************************

 

_-Derek por favor no hagas esto- decía Stiles con varias lágrimas en su rostro._

_-no lo hagas mas difícil Stiles- decía serio._

_-te amo y se que tu tambien me amas, podemos superar esto los dos juntos, no me pasara nada, por favor……no lo hagas- decía desesperado y con tono suplicante delante del alfa, cada vez empezaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire, estando a punto de tener un ataque de pánico._

_-lo siento Stiles……pero es lo mejor._

 

********************************************************************************

 

Recordar ese momento lo empeoraba mientras veía a su castaño de la mano con ese chico, su primera cita y ya se tomaban de las manos, no podía creerlo, entraban al centro comercial y compraron un helado de chocolate como le gustaba al menor, sonreía mientras comía de el, se veía feliz a como se habían dejado de ver, sin duda había un gran avance, era una señal de que lo estaba superando, eso era bueno, pero para el no, veía como el lazo que los unía se desvanecía cada vez mas, cada día que pasaba lo perdía un poco mas, con cada toque que le deba este su lazo quedaba en el olvido, quería sacarlo de hay y llevárselo lejos, vivir esa vida que el castaño tanto quería, permanecer siempre a su lado, pero no podía ser egoísta, ya no mas.

 

********************************************************************************

 

_-puedo defenderme como Deaton me enseño, no tienes que protegerme siempre- decía ya desesperado por la actitud del mayor, sentía su indiferencia hacia el y no entendía porque._

_-no es solo por eso…..es._

_-entonces que es Derek, dímelo porque no entiendo porque quieres terminar conmigo, dímelo y tal vez lo entenderé- sin dejar de llorar._

_-ya no te amo- lo decía mirándolo directamente a los ojos, veía al castaño sorprendido y podía oír como su corazón se aceleraba de la impresión, veía que lo había destrozado._

 

********************************************************************************

 

Como podía haber dicho eso, como pudo mentirle de esa manera tan fácil mente, aun podía recordar como lucia el rostro del menor, triste, devastado, quería aliviar el dolor que le estaba causando al alejarse de el, pero el tambien sufría y tal vez mas por ser consiente de que en verdad aun lo amaba y lo estaba alejando de el, pero era lo mejor, prefería que lo odiara por haberle hecho eso, prefería que no deseara verlo jamás, prefería verlo de lejos, como sonreía a los demás, como se divertía con Scott, algún día tendría que agradecerle por hacerle sonreír de esa manera, tenia que verlo en los entrenamientos de lacross desde los arbustos o incluso verlo desde su ventana como el menor veía cualquier cosa en su ordenador a las 2 de la mañana ya que como era costumbre no tenia sueño, prefería todo eso a no volverlo a ver jamás o tener que vivir con el temor de que algo malo de pase y no poder perdonárselo, le seguía costando estar lejos de el, tendría que seguir con esa rutina diaria que se había hecho luego de su ultima platica con su compañero, tenia que superarlo como evidentemente el castaño lo estaba haciendo, aunque cada día sintiera que una parte moría porque aun lo amaba y tal vez lo seguirá amando después de que su lazo se rompiera por completo y ninguna conexión los uniera, ya que su parte humana tambien se había enamorado de ese chico hiperactivo, solo tenia la esperanza de que el dolor sanara y la resignación llegara a el para poder afrontar el hecho de que lo estaba perdiendo.


	2. Volverte a ver

Habían pasado días desde la cita de Stiles con Matt, después de haber visto con sus ojos como Matt se inclinaba para despedirse en los labios, solo hizo que todo se complicara, algo en su interior se desvaneció, como si una parte de el hubiera desaparecido, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, fue tan fuerte la sensación de pérdida que cayó al suelo tomando con ambas manos su pecho.

 

-No puede ser........no es verdad!- decía para sí mismo, lentamente levanto la mirada para ver a la pareja, Stiles se había desplomado igual solo que él no se encontraba despierto, se encontraba entre los brazos de Matt.

 

Por ser tan tonto había perdido a lo más importante en su vida, el lazo que los unía se había roto, la conexión entre ambos había desaparecido.

 

-Stiles, Stiles, por favor despierta!!- el tono le salía al humano tan angustiado a como se encontraba en esos momentos, en ningún momento lo soltó, en verdad estaba enamorado de su compañero, se le veía en la cara y en los latidos de su corazón, al menos tendría a alguien a su lado aunque no fuera el, tendría quien lo protegiera y no sería el.

 

-Matt- lentamente abre sus ojos notablemente confundido.

 

-Stiles estas bien?

 

-Si que paso?

 

-Te desmayaste de repente, seguro que estas bien.

 

-Si ......si estoy bien.....solo que, me siento raro.

 

-Como raro, te duele algo, te lastimaste?- demasiado preocupado.

 

-No, no, estoy bien enserio.

 

Lo observo desde lejos, quería acercarse a el pero ya era tarde, seguro que ya no recordaba lo que los mantenía unidos, ya que el apenas y lo sentía, con todo el dolor que eso le causaba se alejó de ellos rumbo a su casa, hacia días que empezó a vivir de nuevo en la mansión ya que el castaño se había rendido de ir a ver si lo encontraba, partió sin mirar atrás, encerrándose sin importarle los demás mientras que el que fue su compañero seguía su vida sin más lazo interfiriendo en su camino.

 

**Meses Después**

-Derek tienes que salir de aquí- decía Cora.

 

-No tengo ganas- responde sentado en el ventanal que daba hacia el bosque.

 

-Nunca tienes ganas, Derek llevas 4 meses así, no puedes seguir así.

 

-No hay razón para salir.

 

-Si que la hay, hay un mundo que vivir haya fuera, no puedes estar encerrado siempre.

 

-No quiero salir Cora.....por favor solo déjame solo.

 

Veía a su hermano cada vez más decaído de lo que se encontraba, no podía seguir así.

 

-Este no es el Derek que yo conozco, este no es mi hermano.

 

-El Derek que conociste murió cuando lo perdí.

 

No había nada que hiciera a su hermano salir del hoyo en el que se había metido, pero de la nada una idea se instaló en su cabeza.

 

-Y lo voy a recuperar- dice Cora convencida, saliendo de la mansión en busca de lo único que podía hacer que su hermano regresara.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Cora que haces aquí?- dice el castaño del otro lado de la puerta.

 

-Tienes que venir conmigo- toma la mano del menor arrastrándolo al cámaro de su hermano que había tomado y no le había importado.

 

-Que? A dónde?

 

-Solo ven y lo veras.

 

-Stiles- dice Matt desde la entrada de su casa.

 

-Lo siento Cora pero no puedo, estoy con Matt- soltándose de su agarre.

 

-Stiles......por favor te necesito.....ven conmigo- ruega Cora con lágrimas empezando a salir de sus ojos.

 

-Que pasa Cora? Dime- preocupado.

 

-Es....es Derek.

 

-Derek.....que pasa con el?- confundido.

 

-Está muy mal......tengo miedo de perderlo.

 

-Pero....como lo sabes si el....- no termina de decirlo porque es interrumpido por la chica.

 

-Está aquí....nunca se fue.

 

-Que?- sorprendido.

 

-Perdón, él no quería que supieras que estaba aquí para que no lo buscaras.

 

-Porque lo buscaría?

 

Cora lo observa por unos minutos, en verdad no sentía el lazo y no recordaba el tiempo que pasaron juntos, en su mente nunca existió Derek su novio.

 

-Solo ven conmigo....por favor- suplicándole.

 

La mira y después a Matt que seguía mirándolo desde su casa, se encamina a él y lo besa en los labios.

 

-Tengo que irme pero regresare pronto lo prometo- separándose de él.

 

-Está bien ve, aquí te espero- sonriéndole

 

Se aleja y esta vez se dirige a Cora.

 

-Vamos.

 

-Ok.

 

Ambos suben al cámaro rumbo a la mansión Hale, todo el trayecto fue silencioso, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no iba a la mansión pero en cuanto estuvo en frente sintió como si algo que había perdido lo recuperaba poco a poco pero no era consciente de que era.

 

-Vamos- dice Cora saliendo del auto guiando al castaño para que la siguiera hasta la entrada.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dentro de la mansión el moreno en cuanto capto el olor peculiar de Stiles se paró inmediatamente viendo hacia la entrada, por unos minutos pensó que todo era una mala pasada de su cabeza ya que no sería la primera vez, pero cada vez el olor era más y más intenso al grado de poder escuchar los suaves latidos de su corazón del otro lado de la puerta, lentamente esta se abrió entrando Cora a través de ella seguida de Stiles, su rostro mostraba lo sorprendido que estaba de verlo, pero no era para menos, pasar 2 años y cuatro meses sin verlo era normal esa reacción, seguía siendo hermoso incluso más a como lo recordaba, esos ojos enormes enmarcados por esas largas pestañas, esos labios rosas perfectamente delineados, su piel blancuzca cubierta por esos lunares, dios era más que perfecto, solo lo miraba de arriba abajo, se sintió vivir de nuevo con solo volverlo a ver, quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo pero era muy apresurado aun.

 

-Derek- dice Stiles pasando por un lado de Cora acercándose un poco al mayor.

 

-Stiles- le responde el moreno sin poder evitar la sonrisa que salía de sus labios por volverlo a mencionar.


	3. Un paso más cerca

-Que haces aquí?- menciona Stiles a unos metros de el.

-Vivo aquí- sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Ya se que vives aquí, me refiero aquí en Beacon Hills, no se suponía que te habías ido a New York.

-Nunca me fui- serio.

-Porque?- confuso.

-Por ti- salió instantáneamente de su boca.

-Por mi?, como que por mi- con el rostro reflejando lo confuso que había quedado por sus palabras.

-Creo que mejor los dejo solos- dice Cora saliendo de la mansión.

-No entiendo Derek, te vas sin decirnos el porque, cuando en realidad nunca te fuiste, te das cuenta de lo egoísta que se oye eso, dejarnos solos sin ponerte a pensar en lo que podría ocurrir, no es que seamos débiles pero por dios!! Tu eres el alfa.

-Lo mas seguro es que no lo recuerdes pero.........-menciona ignorando completamente el monologo del menor, empezando a acercarse al castaño- Somos compañeros Stiles, o al menos lo éramos hasta que lo arruine y te perdí.

-Que?- queriendo alejarse pero sus piernas no reaccionaban.

-Lo que oyes Stiles, somos compañeros, nos pertenecemos al otro, cuando el lazo que nos unía se rompió perdiste todo recuerdo de nosotros.

-No lo recuerdo porque es algo absurdo, déjate de bromas quieres.

_**Mi corazón late rápidamente**  _

__**Hay colores y promesas**_  _ __**¿Cómo puedo ser valiente**  _ _ __**Y cómo puedo amar, cuando temo caer?** _ _

**_Heart beats fast_    
**

**__Colors and promises_  _ ** **__How to be brave_  _ __How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_ _ **

-No es broma, hablo muy en serio- a unos pasos del menor- Sientes algo ahí verdad- coloca su mano en el pecho de este- Sientes como late rápidamente y no sabes porque- se acerca a su oído- Sientes como vibra tu cuerpo cuando estoy cerca de ti, como algo dentro de tu corazón te dice que ya lo habías vivido no es cierto.

**_Pero al verte a ti manteniéndote en pie_  **

****_De alguna manera, todas mis dudas_  ** ** ****_Repentinamente se van_  ** ** ****_Estoy un paso más cerca_ ** **

**_But watching you stand alone_    
**

**__All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_  _ ** **__One step closer_ _ **

-E-eso no es verdad- empezando a ponerse nervioso- Apártate de mi Derek, por favor- tratando de alejar al mayor pero sin lograrlo.

-Te amo, te amo tanto, no sabes el tiempo que estuve esperándote, las ganas que tenia de estar a tu lado, cuando me pedías que me quedara a dormir contigo porque tu papa tenia doble turno- acaricia la mejilla del menor.

**_He_ _muerto cada día, esperando por ti_  **

****_Cariño, no temas, te he amado_  ** ** ****_Por mil años_  ** ** ****_Y te amaré por mil más_ ** **

  
**_I have died everyday waiting for you_  **

****_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  ** ** **_**_For a thousand years_  ** _ _**_I'll love you for a thousand more_ ** _ **

-Derek por favor- suplica el menor al notar la cercanía de los labios del mayor hacia los suyos.

-No puedo Stiles, no me pidas eso porque no puedo hacerlo- a centímetros de sus labios, no se detendría aunque le llorara, deseaba tanto besarlo después de 2 años y cuatro meses en los que estuvo sufriendo su perdida y ahora tenia la oportunidad de remediarlo, de permanecer a su lado como tanto deseaba ese chico delante de el.

**_El tiempo se detiene_ **

**_El es bello con todo su ser_ **

**_Seré valiente_  **

****_No dejaré que nada me quite_  ** ** ****_Lo que está ante mí_ ** **

**_Time stands still_    
**

**__Beauty in all she is_  _ ** **__I will be brave_  _ __I will not let anything take away_  _ __What's standing in front of me_ _ **

Lentamente empieza a sentir los labios contrarios, esos adictivos labios de aquel castaño que temblaba entre sus brazos y que su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho, el castaño no oponía resistencia lo que era una buena señal ¿No?

De un inocente beso que inicio por el lobo alfa se empezó a convertir en el deseo escondido en su interior, retenido desde hace 2 años queriendo salir, con su mano derecha la poso en la cadera del menor haciendo que este gimiera entre el beso por el contacto recibido.

-Derek.....para- dice cuando empieza a notar el calor de la habitación inundándolo por dentro.

-No- sentencia con determinación.

**_Cada aliento_ **

****_Cada hora que pasó fue para estar aquí_  ** ** ****_Un paso más cerca_ ** **

_Every breath_  

__Every hour has come to this_  _ __One step closer_ _

El castaño ligeramente lo empuja hacia en frente para separarse, pero solo provoca que la otra mano del mayor la pusiera del otro lado de su cadera.

-Te amo- separando al fin sus labios y recargando su frente en la del otro.

-Derek.....no entiendo que es lo que esta pasando, yo.....estoy con Matt- dice el menor con los ojos aun cerrados sin atreverse a abrirlos para no ver al mayor quien no se ha separado de el.

-Lose, solo dime si recuerdas algo de nosotros y de no ser así me apartare de tu lado- deseando volver a juntar sus labios- Dime que no me amas y me iré Stiles- siente la respiración del castaño en su rostro, ese delicioso aroma que desprendía cuando se complementaban.

-No- dice el castaño, lo que hizo que el mayor se separara para dejarlo en paz cosa que en realidad no quería y que le costaría más de esos 2 años el poder olvidarlo- No espera!!- vuelve a decir el castaño al notar que se alejaba de el.

**_Y d_ _esde el comienzo creí que te iba a encontrar_  **

****_El tiempo ha traído tu corazón hasta mí_  ** ** ****_Te he amado por mil años_  ** ** ****_Y te amaré por mil más_ ** **

**  
_And all along I believed I would find you_    
**

**__Time has brought your heart to me_  _ ** **__I have loved you for a thousand years_  _ __I'll love you for a thousand more_ _ **

-Yo si recuerdo algo........es muy confuso pero.......estas tu......y yo entrando detrás de ti......rayos no, no lo recuerdo bien- empezando a desesperarse.

-Tranquilo no te presiones- tratando de calmarlo.

-No!! Tengo que recordarlo, porque esto que me hiciste sentir ahorita no puede ser de la noche a la mañana,.....yo quiero recordarlo- levanta su cabeza para poder encarar al mayor- Quiero que me hagas recordar Derek, saber que es lo que paso- con determinación.

-Lo haré- se vuelve a acercar pero esta vez lo abraza con dulzura- Lo haré Stiles- finaliza besando su frente.

**_Un paso más cerca_ **

**_Un paso más cerca_ **

**_One step closer_    
**

**__One step closer_ _ **


	4. La parte difícil de los recuerdos

**_Cierra la puerta, apaga la luz_  
Quiero estar contigo  
Quiero sentir tu amor  
Quiero estar a tu lado  
No puedo ocultar esto a pesar de que trato**

La noche pasada había pasado demasiadas emociones y demasiadas noticias que para su pequeña cabeza seguían siendo absurdas, empezando con que Derek y el eran compañeros, jamás se había planteado esa posibilidad, pero al tener al licántropo delante de el, abrazándolo como lo hacia, y susurrándole al oído como lo estaba haciendo la duda se instalaba en el, estaba enamorado de Matt y lo podía jurar delante de quien se lo cuestionara, pero lo que sintió con Derek era muy fuerte y el recuerdo de el en el bosque lo complicaba aun mas.

** *Flash Back* **

El castaño se encontraba guardando sus apuntes en su mochila luego de haber tenido una larga sesión de estudio con Lydia mientras los demás de la manada practicaban en el patio de la mansión Hale, era muy complicado seguirle el ritmo a la pelirroja pero tenia que admitir que su habilidad para retener las cosas era impresionante y Stiles no se quedaba atrás, luego de que la mayoría se retirara ya casi para el anochecer, solo quedaban Scott, Derek y el, pero como su querido hermano/amigo Scott tenia un compromiso con Allison esa misma noche de la cual no le había informado no había llevado su preciado Jeep por el mismo, ya que habían llegado en la moto de su amigo y ahora estaba solo, sin vehículo el cual lo llevara a su casa, cansado y además con el lobo amargado de Derek que no dejaba de mirarlo seriamente como con intenciones de decirle algo pero no se atrevía.

-Que pasa, no te piensas ir?- dice Derek guardando unas cosas en el maletero de su camaro.

-No que va, pienso quedarme a fastidiarte la noche, claro que me voy solo que......me preguntaba si me podías llevara a mi casa, es que Scott me dejo tirado y no traje mi jeep y pues.......

-Sube tus cosas- dice sin mas recargándose en el auto.

-Enserio?- dice emocionado.

-Sube tus cosas- repite.

-Es que no pensé que seria tan fácil- dice algo desconcertado- Pero gracias- se gira para tomar su mochila y se encamina al maletero que aun estaba abierto para que el castaño dejara sus cosas.

Un leve rose es lo que ambos tienen cuando el menor le paso su mochila y el mayor la tomo por donde este la tenia, Stiles no se percato en absoluto de lo ocurrido pero el mayor tardo unos segundos en plantearse la cercanía del castaño, lentamente la acomodo en el maletero para después cerrar la cajuela de un fuerte golpe para después quedarse unos minutos con ambas manos sobre la cajuela ya cerrada y viendo fijamente al menor a los ojos.

__**Ritmos mas duros  
el tiempo se me escapa  
Mis manos temblorosas tocan tu piel  
Esto se hace difícil cariño**

-Que pasa?- dice el castaño devolviéndole la mirada.

-Nada- contesta Derek sin apartar la mirada del menor delante de el, esos ojos castaños que lo incitaban a hacer innumerables cosas con el poseedor de ellos.

-Entonces por que me miras así.

-Así como?- responde el mayor.

-Derek enserio, estas muy raro desde la mañana, y no lo digo por tus miradas constantes hacia mi persona, ya me acostumbre a eso, si no por el hecho de que lo sigues asiendo y no tengo la menor idea de por que lo haces, además de que en todo lo que lleva el día no me has amenazado o algo por el estilo lo cual es aun mas raro pero lo que en verdad me preocupa es que......

Su constante parloteo es detenido por los suaves labios del mayor sobre los suyos, no tenia la menor idea de que fue lo que lo empujo ha hacer tal cosa, si las ansias de parar su palabrerío o la sensación de poder tenerle cerca aunque sea solo una vez, había deseado demasiadas veces con ese momento pero nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo, desde el momento en que supo que el castaño era su compañero su mente y su corazón viajaban por lugares distintos para encontrarse en el momento en que lo tenia cerca.

El castaño por su parte estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba ocurriendo, sentía los labios contrarios recorrer los suyos con tal delicadeza mientras sus manos temblaban sosteniendo al otro de la chaqueta.

Lentamente se separan por decisión del mayor, poniendo cierta distancia entre ellos, acción que desconcertó aun mas a Stiles ya que, primero lo había besado y ahora se alejaba de el como si tuviera roña o algo por el estilo.

-Yo....esto no volverá a pasar lo siento- dice Derek entrando rápidamente a la mansión.

Minutos después el castaño reacciona y lo sigue entrando después de el para enfrentarlo, claro que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras este huía después de lo ocurrido.

-Derek necesito respuestas y ahora- sentencia el menor ya dentro de la mansión.

-Solo déjalo si Stiles- sin atreverse a voltear a mirarlo.

-No, no lo dejare, porque me besaste?

-Yo...no lo se de acuerdo.

-Como no lo vas a saber o es que te la pasas besando a la gente que te desagrada siempre.

-No me desagradas- dice en voz baja.

-Si claro- dice sin creérselo.

-Es cierto, no me desagradas.

-Entonces porque siempre me amenazabas e ignorabas constantemente y si quería ayudar a los demás con algún caso siempre me decías que me quedara en casa, porque nunca me querías cerca de ti o de la manada, porque siempre me tratabas tan mal, porque no querías que fuera uno como ustedes cuando Peter me ofreció la mordida, porque!!!

-Porque no quería perderte por eso!!- grita sin mas.

-Que....como...-no podía procesar esa información.

-Porque no quería perderte- repite ya calmado- Porque el simple hecho de pensar en que siempre estabas alrededor de ellos y no mío me irritaba- se gira y lo encara- Porque querías ayudar a los demás y no a mi, porque no quería que pertenecieras a Peter y no a mi, por eso Stiles porque soy demasiado egoísta para dejar que alguien mas te tenga y yo no pueda ni acercarme a ti sin pensar en alejarte de todos y tenerte solo para mi.

-Yo, no se que decir, no sabia que sentías eso por mi- se acerca unos pasos al mayor y le acaricia la mejilla- Te quiero, te he querido desde el momento en que te vi en el bosque, pero no quería decirlo por temor a tu reacción, la verdad no se que me pasa cuando estoy a tu lado, se que suena loco pero, cada vez que estaba cerca de ti era como si una parte de mi te reconociera como alguien que ya había visto y estado con ella, y eso temía, de que solo fuera algo de mi mente y jamás pudiéramos tener algo mas que simples miradas amenazadoras o constantes peleas.

-No suena loco porque también lo siento- se acerca a sus labios pero mas lentamente que la ultima primera vez que lo había hecho- También te quiero.

** *Fin del Flash Back* **

__**Y las lágrimas caen de mis ojos  
Si tan solo pudiéramos tener esta vida un día mas  
Si tan solo pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás**

Era uno de los recuerdo mas presentes que tenia, por no decir el preferido de su vida, Stiles era lo mejor que le había pasado y hasta ahora se daba cuenta, le iba a hacer recordar todos y cada uno de ellos para que volviera a el, para tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos y le dijera te quiero de nuevo

__**Sabes que yo estaré  
Tu vida, tu voz, tu razón de ser  
Mi amor, mi corazón  
está respirando por este  
momento en el tiempo  
Voy a encontrar las palabras para decir  
antes de que me dejes hoy**

El castaño se encontraba en su habitación recostado boca arriba mirando el techo mientras Matt lo observaba detenidamente tratando de descifrar en que pensaba su novio, ya que desde su llegada en el auto del mayor no había pronunciado palabra alguna, temía perderlo ahora que lo tenia, temía que se lo arrebatara de las manos como si fuera solo un caramelo, uno que había deseado por mucho tiempo tener solo para el y que ahora sentía un pavor inmenso de solo pensarlo, lo amaba demasiado y no toleraría se desidia alejarse de el para volver con Derek.

Despertándolo de sus pensamientos se concentro en la pregunta que le hizo el menor cuando se levanto para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me amas?- pregunta sin mas.

-Claro que te amo, te amo muchísimo Stiles, muchísimo- se acerca y lo toma de las manos- Porque lo preguntas.

-Solo quería estar seguro de con quien estoy y lo que siente por mi- aparta sus manos mirando el suelo.

-Es por Derek cierto- intenta que le devuelva la mirada pero este se niega a hacerlo.

-No es solo por eso.

-Entonces tiene que ver o no?- el castaño asiente al fin- No se de lo que hablaron en su casa ni lo que hicieron y la verdad no me importa, solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz aun si esa felicidad no esta conmigo, pero solo te digo que el te abandono y no volviste a saber de el en mucho tiempo, no te lo digo para que lo olvides, te lo digo para que estés consiente de que paso exactamente, se que te cuesta recordar un poco todo eso, pero quiero que estés seguro de lo que piensas hacer o decir porque es una decisión muy importante no solo parta mi si no para los tres, pero sea lo que sea te amare después de eso, como siempre lo he hecho y lo seguiré haciendo.

Se levanta para dejarlo pensar las cosas que de seguro se enterara al día siguiente tal vez, pero que desea sea la mejor noticia que haya recibido, porque si se trata de Stiles siempre es una excelente noticia.

**_Cierra la puerta_  
tira la llave  
No quiero ser recordado  
No quiero ser visto  
No quiero estar sin ti  
Mi juicio está nublado  
de luces en el cielo nocturno**

**_Indeciso_ **

**_Mi voz es insensible_ **

**_Intento gritar a todo pulmón_ **

**_Pero las cosas son difíciles_ **

El moreno no sabia como reaccionar, no sabia que hacer para calmar a su lobo interno que gritaba y rugía como una fiera por salir y reclamar de nuevo a su compañero, a SU Stiles, no lo perdería de nuevo, no se apartaría de el por muy indeciso que estuviera, salió de la mansión a toda velocidad, se adentro al camaro y piso el acelerador rumbo a la casa Stilinski donde lo esperaba su compañero sentado frente a la ventana mirando el exterior, no había cosa mas bella que mirarlo bajo la luz de la luna, como su fina piel brillaba y sus ojos se engrandecían.

Apago el motor y se acerco a la casa, trepo el árbol que daba directo a su habitación el cual había trepado cientos de veces en el pasado, el castaño le abrió la ventana sin chistar y se quedo congelado delante de el, solo lo miraba fijamente.

  
__**Tengo un flash en mi mente, que regresa al tiempo  
Jugando juegos en la calle, pateando pelotas con mi pie  
Bailando de puntillas, de pie cerca de la orilla  
Hay un montón de ropa al final de tu cama  
Y siento que caigo, al hacer una broma de todo**

_  
_-He recordado algunas cosas- dice el castaño delante de el.

-Que cosas?- pregunta.

-Cosas que podrían cambiar mi vida o por lo menos la forma en la que miro la vida.

El mayor hace amen de acercarse pero el menor retrocede causando cierta tristeza y desconcierto en el mayor, la decisión estaba tomada y la enfrentaría sea cual sea.

  
__**Sabes que yo estaré  
Tu vida, tu voz, tu razón de ser  
Mi amor, mi corazón  
está respirando por este  
momento en el tiempo  
Voy a encontrar las palabras para decir  
antes de que me dejes hoy**

 


	5. Decisión

-Que te pasa- dice Derek sintiendo el rechazo del castaño.

-Yo recuerdo lo que me hiciste sentir- se aleja más del mayor tomando asiento en la cama de su habitación- Recuerdo claramente tu palabras, cuando me dijiste que ya no me amabas- levanta la mirada que tenía hasta unos momentos en el suelo para mirar al moreno, este veía el reproche y la tristeza con la que mencionaba esas palabras- Recuerdo todo, de principio a fin, cuando me abandonaste.

-Stiles yo....- intenta explicar pero el menor se lo impide.

-No!! No Derek!! Ya estoy cansado de todo esto, ya no puedo más, esto es demasiado para mí, no puedo soportar, justo cuando recuerdo todo lo que pasamos Matt me dice que me ama y yo le creo.

-Yo también te amo Stiles, mucho- intenta convencerlo, sabe perfectamente a donde iba todo lo que decía el menor.

-Lo sé, pero no justifica lo que me hiciste, me lastimaste, me rompiste por completo, me hiciste creer que te habías ido y en realidad nunca lo hiciste, me hiciste creer que no me amabas Derek y ahora planeas que olvide todo y me lance a tus brazos........no puedo Derek, lo siento pero no puedo.

-Solo déjame explicarte por favor, no me dejes Stiles, eres todo lo que me queda, no puedo perderte a ti también- desesperado se acerca al menor para tomar sus manos.

-En verdad lo siento Derek- separa su manos casi al instante en que este las tomo y se aleja del mayor, se acerca a la ventana por donde este había entrado.

-Lo hice porque te amo, porque no quería que nada malo te pasara- se levanta donde el castaño lo había dejado para acercársele lentamente que en ese momento le daba la espalda- Porque era un tormento estar con los nervios de punta pensando que algo malo te podría pasar por mi culpa, con solo un descuido de mi parte no estarías más en mi vida ni en la de tu familia Stiles, no quería perderte- se acerca un poco más y lo abraza por la espalda, rodeando su brazos alrededor de la cintura del menor r recargando su cabeza en el hombro de este- Por favor no me dejes- una lagrima escapa de sus ojos, recorre su mejilla y cae manchando la camisa del menor quien se encontraba llorando a mares por la declaración del mayor.

Sus recuerdos empezaban a venir conforme se acercaba al moreno, el amor que sentía por el cada vez se acrecentia y el lazo empezaba a formarse nuevamente, pero también la tristeza y el dolor que le causo permanecía ahí, aumentando con cada palabra que su ex compañero le decía.

-No le puedo hacer eso a Matt, me a demostrado demasiadas veces que me ama y me quiere, lo que tú no hiciste en ese momento- aleja sus brazos de su cuerpo y se gira para encararlo con las lágrimas aun cayendo y sin poder contenerlas más- No puedo olvidarlo como si nada Derek......he elegido a Matt, el jamás me heriría como tú lo hiciste, el jamás me engañaría de esa manera como tú lo has hecho.

-No, no, no, no, por favor Stiles solo dame otra oportunidad- y empieza a llorar el también, lagrimas que jamás había soltado por nadie y que ahora salían con tanta facilidad, la desesperación de perderlo lo carcomían poco a poco por dentro, lo toma de las mejillas y prosigue- Solo dame una última oportunidad de remediarlo, solo eso te pido por favor.

-No Derek, se acabó, lo nuestro se acabó por tu culpa, en el momento en que decidiste alejarte de mí se acabó, no hay vuelta atrás, sigue con tu vida......y yo seguiré con la mía.

El moreno da unos cuantos pasos alejándose del menor, había terminado todo, la esperanza que tenía momentos antes de entrar por la ventana de su ex compañero se habían esfumado, no lo convencería de hacer lo contrario y él no lo forzaría a hacerlo, si era su decisión seguir con su vida sin él lo aceptaría por más difícil que sea.

-Está bien, no forzare a hacer algo que no quieras, solo recuerda que te amo, te he amado y te seguiré amando aunque no estés a mi lado- se acerca de nueva cuenta y pasa su mano por la mejilla del menor y limpia una lagrima que salía de su hermoso ojo con su pulgar- Jamás te olvidare aunque este lejos de ti- acerca sus labios a los del menor- Siempre seré tuyo Stiles- besa sus labios delicadamente sin oposición del menor pues este sabía que aparte de desearlo también era la despedida del mayor y no quería terminar mal con él.

Cuando se separaron el moreno se dirigió a la ventana sin ante decir una cosa más al menor- Te amo Stiles, nunca lo olvides- con eso salta de la ventana desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche, no tenía planeado seguir torturándose con la presencia del menor, lo dejaría en paz, dejaría atrás todo lo que había vivido con él en esa ciudad que tanto dolor le causaba, se dirigió a la mansión y tomo sus cosas, dejo una nota en la cocina para Cora y sin más se marchó, las cosas habían tomado su rumbo ya, su vida estaba escrita en el momento en que el castaño lo había rechazado tal como él lo había hecho, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, condujo lejos de Beacon Hills dejando el pasado en el pasado.

El castaño seguía mirando por donde había salido el moreno, su corazón no dejaba de latir, una parte de él se arrepentía por haber hecho lo que había hecho, el solo recordar la cara del moreno lo destrozaba aún más, pero no podía soportar el dolor que el mismo le había causado, no quería seguir sufriendo justo cuando su vida comenzaba a mejorar gracias a Matt.

 


	6. La boda

** Un año después........ **

-Que te parece- dice Matt emocionado.

-Me encanta, es hermoso- dice Stiles mirando el anillo que su pareja le había dado a mitad de la cena.

-Te amo Stiles y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.........te quieres casar conmigo?- pregunta arrodillándose frente a donde estaba sentado el menor.

Habían preparado una cena familiar en donde su padre, Scott, Melissa y los miembros de la manada incluyendo a Cora e incluso Peter quien había venido desde New York solo para la famosa cena para celebrar que los menores habían terminado la preparatoria he irían a la Universidad dentro de poco.

-Wuau- dice Peter- Que sorpresa, creo que no nos esperábamos esto, incluido el pobre de Stiles- el castaño no decía palabra alguna.

-Yo.....yo......tengo que pensarlo Matt, es muy pronto para pensar en matrimonio no crees- dice el castaño mientras Matt se levanta y toma asiento al lado de este.

-Mi hijo tiene razón, aun es muy joven para casarse Matt, se que tus intenciones son buenas pero Stiles tiene un futuro por delante y casándose no lograra cumplir sus metas- dice el Sheriff.

-John creo que es decisión de Stiles si quiere casarse o no- contesta Melissa- Son una bonita pareja y no me sorprende que le proponga matrimonio a tu hijo.

-Tienen razón- dice al fin Matt sin apartar la mirada del castaño- Es muy pronto para pensar en casarnos después de varios años de novios, no te conozco muy bien como quisiera Stiles, y jamás te he presionado para contarme que es lo que tanto te molesta, porque se que hay algo que no me has dicho, pero no me importa, no me importa porque confió en ti y el inicio de una buena relación es la confianza, he pasado muchos años queriendo estar a tu lado- lo toma de la mano- he deseado poder caminar a tu lado de la mano, poder platicar sobre cualquier cosa sin importancia porque si estoy contigo nada mas me importa- con la otra mano acaricia la mejilla del menor- Jamás pensé que podría amar a alguien tanto como te amo a ti, no deseo nada mas que poder permanecer a tu lado, verte despertar en las mañanas, como preparas el desayuna mas saludable y a la vez delicioso, como sonríes con tus amigos, como te esfuerzas día a día para conseguir lo que quieres, como entrenas arduamente en el equipo sin importarte el daño que podrías hacerte, amo todo de ti, y por eso deseo mas que nada en este mundo casarme contigo, saber que te pertenezco y tu a mi, aunque tuyo ya soy- sonríe un poco- Te amo Stiles- finaliza.

Todos en el comedor guardan silencio, esperando la respuesta a tal declaración que su novio le estaba dando frente a todos sin importarle la vergüenza que podría causarle, en verdad quería Matt, le gustaba mucho estar a su lado, reír sobre cualquier cosa por muy torpe que sea, pasar el tiempo juntos o ver una película en la sala, con Matt todo era perfecto, pero había algo que si le molestaba, algo que desde hace un año no podía sacar de su mente y era el moreno, aun podía recordar su rostro lleno de tristeza cuando se marcho, las mismas palabras que ahora le decía Matt, Derek se las había dicho, quería amar a Matt como lo merecía, pero no podía, siempre estaba Derek en medio.

Hacia ya un año que no sabia nada de el, desde que se entero por parte de Cora que su hermano se había marchado y no le había dicho a donde, sintió que todo su mundo se desmoronaba, tal vez y se había equivocado de decisión, pero en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad, solo estaba presente el daño que le había ocasionado con su partida y ahora el moreno se volvía a ir, pero esta vez en verdad se había marchado, sin decirle a nadie a donde se fue y sin intenciones de regresar, cuando pasaba el rato en la mansión a petición de Cora quien le insistía que superara lo ocurrido de vez en cuando el moreno marcaba para saber como estaba su hermana, jamás hablo con el castaño aun sabiendo que se encontraba ahí, aunque su hermana le haya preguntado pasarle el teléfono para saludarlo este se negó rotundamente y colgó la llamada, estaba claro que no quería saber nada de el, por lo que decidió continuar con su vida, luego de varios meses Peter apareció con una enorme sonrisa diciendo que el sabia donde estaba su sobrino, pero no quiso preguntar, no quería seguir atormentándose por algo que pudo ser y no por lo que ahora tenia.

-Esta bien- dice el castaño forzando una sonrisa que para todos les pareció sincera excepto para su mejor amigo, Scott conocía perfectamente al castaño que sabia que no estaba convencido del todo para tomar tal decisión, no comento nada durante la comida pero lo encararía cuando todos se retiraran- Me casare contigo- todos gritan de emoción y Melissa va y regresa de la cocina con el postre.

Matt no podría estar mas emocionado como lo esta ahora, compartiría su vida con la persona o mas bien la única persona que en verdad a amado.

La noche siguió su curso y todos se retiraron a su hogar, se despidieron de los novios y tomaron camino a su destino, Scott como era obvio tomo al menor y lo dirigió a su habitación, tenia que hablar con el seriamente sobre lo ocurrido.

-Que pasa Scott?, Matt esta abajo esperándome- dice el menor tratando de salir de la habitación pero Scott se lo impide.

-Quiero que me digas que estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer- pregunta sin rodeos.

-Que?- contesta sorprendido.

-Lo que oíste Stiles, quiero saber si en verdad estas seguro de casarte con Matt, podrás engañar a los demás pero a mi no, soy tu mejor amigo, puedes confiar en mí.

El castaño suelta un suspiro de cansancio y toma asiento en su cama- No estoy convencido de lo que voy a hacer, ni siquiera se si lo quiero hacer Scott- el moreno nota la desesperación al decir esas palabras.

-Amas a Matt- tres simples palabras que le dice a su amigo.

-Yo lo quiero mucho- mirando el suelo.

-No te pregunte eso, te pregunte si amas a Matt- con voz determinada.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio logra contestar- No- levanta la mirada y lo mira a los ojos- No lo amo.

El moreno toma asiento al lado de su amigo su y lo abraza con dulzura- Y a Derek- suelta de repente sobresaltando al menor.

-Derek no tiene nada que ver en esto- se separa un poco y limpia unas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Se que tiene que ver Stiles, no me mientas.

-El se fue y desapareció de mi vida, de nuestras vidas, porque tendría algo que ver en mi decisión de casarme con Matt.

-Porque aun lo amas.

-Yo......no es verdad.

-Entonces niégamelo y mírame a los ojos.

Se gira y lo ve a los ojos pero no logra decir palabra alguna, tenia razón aun lo amaba pero se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan tonto y alejarlo de el, sabia lo del lazo que los unía, aquel lazo que no termino de formarse por su culpa, por decirle que había elegido a Matt, no quería decir que se había arrepentido de aquello, pero si que tomo una mala decisión, ahora no sabia nada de Derek, hace un año que no lo veía y no tenia el valor de preguntar por su paradero.

-Sera mejor que pienses bien lo que vas a hacer Stiles, casarse no es como inscribirte a una universidad del otro lado de Beacon Hills, tienes que estar seguro de lo que sientes por esa persona y seguro de lo que quieres hacer, cualquier cosa que decidas yo te apoyare porque eres mi hermano, me mejor amigo y te quiero y no me gustaría verte sufrir por no ser feliz con quien estas- se encamina a la puerta- Cualquier cosa márcame si, adiós Stiles- cierra la puerta dejando al menor en sus pensamientos.

Decisiones, decisiones, decisiones, es muy difícil tomarlas, mas cuando has tomado una y fu lo pero que pudiste haber hecho, luego de la platica que tuvo con Scott pasaron meses y el castaño no había vuelto hablar de eso, por lo que para Scott significaba que seguiría adelante con los preparativos para la boda.

En cuanto la familia Hale llego a la mansión esa noche, conformada solo por Cora y Peter, este ultimo tomo el teléfono y marco a su sobrino.

 _-Hola_ \- contesta el moreno.

-Sobrino querido, como estas- dice Peter mientras toma asiento en la estancia.

- _Que quieres Peter_ \- contesta con tono cansado.

-Solo quería darte las nuevas noticias.

En cuanto escucho esto Cora salió para tratar de quitarle el teléfono a su tío pero sin lograrlo.

 _-No me importa nada de lo que tengas que decirme_.

-Ni siquiera si eso involucra a tu compañero- dice curioso.

_-Que tiene que ver Stiles, te dije que ya no es mi compañero._

-Si lo recuerdo, pero el lazo que los une no esta completamente roto, aun cabe la posibilidad de formarlo de nuevo.

 _-No me interesa seguir escuchándote_ \- intenta colgar el teléfono pero se detiene al escuchar las palabras de su tío.

-Stiles se va a casar- del otro lado de la línea no escucha nada más que el sonido de la respiración de su sobrino, no pronuncio palabra alguna y sin más colgó el teléfono.

-Como pudiste hacer eso- dice Cora sumamente enojada.

-Tenia que enterarse- dice despreocupadamente mientras deja el teléfono en la mesita al lado del sofá donde se encontraba cómodamente sentado.

-No!! No tenia, se debe de estar sintiendo fatal por lo de Stiles, no te das cuenta que aun lo ama y el saber que se casara con Matt le causaría un gran daño.

-Tal vez si, pero tiene que darse cuenta que vivir en el pasado no lograra nada, por eso le dije lo del lazo, tiene que saber que aun puede recuperarlo y no estarse lamentando en el departamento.

-Y tu como sabes eso?

-Es mi sobrino Cora, aunque te sorprenda me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar, además ese chico es fácil de leer.

-A que te refieres.

-Stiles aun siente el lazo, lo escuche hablando con Scott antes de irnos, por eso lo llame, tenia que hacer algo para que Derek reaccionara.

-Y si no hace nada, y si se flagela solo, ambos sabemos que Derek no es de tomar iniciativa y menos con Stiles.

-Pues tendrá que tenerla a no ser que quiera perderlo pero esta vez para siempre.

En cuanto escucho esas palabras no dudo en dejar salir a su lobo, convertido destrozo todo su departamento, tener tanto coraje y sentimiento hacia uno mismo no era buena idea, el saber que su castaño se casaría era perder la poca humanidad que le quedaba, no le importaba siquiera con quien se casaría, de hecho ya lo intuía, Matt siempre estuvo ahí para el cuando el mismo nunca lo estuvo, se lamento a si mismo por no poder pelear como se debe por su compañero, por haberlo arrojado a los brazos de ese chico, se arrepentía rotundamente de lo que le había dicho hace ya varios años.

_-Derek por favor no hagas esto- decía Stiles con varias lágrimas en su rostro._

_-No lo hagas mas difícil Stiles- decía serio._

_-Te amo y se que tu también me amas, podemos superar esto los dos juntos, no me pasara nada, por favor......no lo hagas- decía desesperado y con tono suplicante delante del alfa, cada vez empezaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire, estando a punto de tener un ataque de pánico._

_-Lo siento Stiles......pero es lo mejor._

_-Puedo defenderme como Deaton me enseño, no tienes que protegerme siempre- decía ya desesperado por la actitud del mayor, sentía su indiferencia hacia el y no entendía porque._

_-No es solo por eso.....es._

_-Entonces que es Derek, dímelo porque no entiendo porque quieres terminar conmigo, dímelo y tal vez lo entenderé- sin dejar de llorar._

_-Ya no te amo- lo decía mirándolo directamente a los ojos, veía al castaño sorprendido y podía oír como su corazón se aceleraba de la impresión, veía que lo había destrozado._

Su corazón latía desbocado, la sensación de pérdida aumentaba y no quería seguir sintiendo que su mundo cada vez no valía la pena, algunas veces llego a pensar que seria mejor alejarse completamente de su vida, que siguiera sin ningún obstáculo que le obstruyera su felicidad, pero nunca tenia el valor suficiente para hacerlo, no toleraría que el castaño sufriera otra perdida y que pensara que fue su culpa, lo conocía también que de seguro pensaría eso.

Ya humano completamente ordeno de nuevo su departamento y trato de seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, ya vería la forma de seguir con su vida sin su pequeño compañero hiperactivo a su lado y en su vida.

Los preparativos comenzaban a tomar su rumbo, el castaño solo opinaba de vez en cuando, Allison y Lydia prácticamente estaban a cargo de la gran mayoría, a el no le importaba en lo absoluto, no quería verse involucrado en tanta presión del banquete, centros de mesa, recepción y todo eso que no entendía.

-Que ocurre Stiles?- dice Matt acercándose al menor.

-Nada solo observo como van las cosas- mirando a Lydia dando órdenes a todo el mundo.

-Escucha se que algo te pasa, lo se desde hace unos meses, solo quería tiempo para tratar de conquistarte, enamorarte como el lo hizo.

El castaño se sorprende por sus palabras.

-Matt yo....

-Déjame terminar si.

-Te escuche el día en que te propuse matrimonio, se que no debí pero iba a preguntarte sobre unas cosas de la boda y escuche que Scott te preguntaba si me amabas.

-Matt en verdad lo siento yo......

-No esta bien- intenta tranquilizarlo- Yo ya lo sabia, solo no quise decir nada para no perderte, pero.........si aun lo amas, no tiene sentido seguir con la boda no crees- le sonríe sinceramente.

-Lo siento mucho Matt, créeme que en verdad trate de amarte como a el, pero no puede, siempre será el, siempre a sido el.

-Lo se- varias lagrimas decoran su rostro entristecido- Te amo Stiles y jamás te olvidare, se feliz, nunca lo olvides, si lo amas lucha por el y no te des por vencido- le da un casto beso en la frente y se aleja sonriéndole.

Luego de varios días en donde ambos chicos habían anunciado públicamente a todos sus familiares que la boda se cancelaría todos estaban asombrados por el cambio de opinión de ambos, no se miraban tristes ni demostraban estar decaídos por la decisión tomada, al contrario para el castaño era como quitarse un peso de encima que llevaba años queriendo deshacerse de el, cosa que era verdad puesto que su relación con Matt no hacia mas que empeorar en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Tenía tantas cosas planeadas por hacer, tanto que decir que lo primero que hizo en cuanto se despidió de Matt ya que iba rumbo al aeropuerto para salir a Europa a estudiar la universidad haya, subió a su jeep y se dirigió a la mansión Hale.

-Stiles que haces aquí- pregunta Cora al abrir la puerta.

-Necesito saber donde esta Derek- dice sin más.

-Lo siento pero yo no se en donde se encuentra, hace varios meses que no se nada de el.

-por favor, necesito encontrarlo- suplica.

De la nada aparece Peter detrás de Cora.

-Para que quieres saber donde esta, no te ibas a casar con ese chico Matt- levantando un poco la voz.

-Se cancelo la boda.

-Porque?- pregunta Cora.

-Porque aun amo a Derek- dice más que convencido.

-De acuerdo te lo diré, pero no quiero que se entere que yo te lo dije ok- dice Peter.

-No te preocupes.

Entra y sale de nuevo con un post-it con la dirección exacta de donde estaba viviendo ahora Derek, el castaño la tomo y abrazo a ambos chicos.

-Muchas gracias, nos vemos luego- sale corriendo rumbo al jeep.

-A donde vas?- Pregunta Peter gritándole.

-A recuperar a mi compañero- sonríe amplia mente y arranca el jeep a toda velocidad.

-Vaya eso es lo que sucede cuando uno falta a una reunión en donde cosas como esa se dicen- dice Peter en tono sarcástico.

-A mi no me mires, tu no querías salir de la mansión y me obligaste a quedarme contigo por que no querías quedarte solo- responde Cora.

-Espero y todo se arregle- dice mirando el camino por donde el castaño había desaparecido.

-Igual yo- responde Cora.

No le importaba si conducía toda la noche, quería llegar cuanto antes a Derek, tenia que decirle todo lo que no pudo decirle en todos estos meses después de la proposición de la boda, tenia que verlo y decirle que aun lo amaba.

 


	7. El comienzo y el final

Luego de varias horas de camino llego a New york, las calles eran mas amplias de las de Beacon Hills, definitivamente todo era distinto, empezando por las residencias todas eran mas pequeñas, se preguntaba como podían vivir de esa manera, a el le gustaba la tranquilidad de Beacon Hills, claro sin contar las veces que se encontraba en peligro pero que siempre iba Derek en su rescate, empezó a recordar todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, desde la confesión hasta su primer beso y el ultimo, había soñado tantas veces en estar al lado del alfa que simplemente le parecía irreal despertar a su lado como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, como este le sonría cuando se encontraban separado el uno del otro en cada reunión de la manada, se había dado cuenta que solo con Derek Hale podría actuar tan simple y normal, solo con el seria feliz.

Al cabo de varios minutos llego a un complejo de apartamentos, bajo del jeep entro al edificio, presiono el botón del piso de Derek y espero a que bajara el elevador, una vez en el piso busco la habitación, toco la puerta con el corazón corriendo a mil por hora esperando a que este abriera la puerta.

De repente la puerta se abrió dándole ver a un Derek bastante demacrado, sus ojeras eran enormes y se miraba notablemente cansado.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunta el mayor sorprendido por la presencia del menor en su departamento.

-Quiero hablar contigo, pero antes quiero que me digas que te paso, te vez......cansado, te pasa algo.

-No me pasa nada, que quieres?

-Yo......puedo pasar?- pregunta sabiendo que hablar de eso en el pasillo no era la mejor opción.

El moreno se hace a un lado y lo invita a pasar para después seguirlo por detrás.

-Que quieres aquí Stiles?- vuelve a preguntar.

El castaño se gira y lo ve a los ojos derrumbando cada pared que había formado el mayor en esos largos meses.

-Yo se que tal vez no lo merezca, mas bien no lo merezco, te hice sufrir mucho y de verdad me arrepiento, pero no puedo mas con esto.

-Ve al grano Stiles, tu futuro marido debe de estar esperándote- avanza pasando al lado del menor.

En cuanto lo tiene al lado el castaño lo detiene del brazo- Como sabes eso?

-Importa?

-Claro que importa, porque si te lo dijeron, no te informaron correctamente, no me voy a casar, ya no- suelta su agarre al notar que el moreno no tenia intenciones de retirarse de nuevo.

-Ya no te vas a casar?- pregunta con cautela.

-No- responde rápidamente.

-Porque?- pregunta deseando oír la respuesta.

-Porque descubrí que con nadie mas podría ser feliz, que solo contigo aunque seas un lobo amargado y testarudo puedo ser feliz, porque te amo Derek, aun te amo y a pesar de los años no he hecho otra cosa mas que pensar en ti y en la ultima vez que nos vimos, cuando dijiste que eras mío me sentí tan feliz, ahora te digo yo que soy tuyo, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré, te amo Derek- calla unos momentos esperando la reacción del moreno pero este solo se queda estático mirándolo fijamente sin intenciones de responder.

-Por favor respóndeme- suplica el menor- Aun sientes lo mismo por mi Derek- pregunta con las mejillas encendidas- Si no sientes lo mismo yo......rayos!! Lo siento fui tan estúpido, pensé que si venia todo seria tan fácil, perdóname si te moleste, no debí venir sin avisar, de seguro tu seguiste con tu vida y solo he venido a interrumpir, perdón, me voy- se da nadie vuelta y justo cuando esta por girar la perilla de la puerta el mayor habla al fin.

-Es cierto todo lo que dijiste?- sin moverse de donde estaba.

-Cada palabra- dice sin atreverse a voltear a verlo.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que me amas Stiles- el castaño lentamente se gira y lo ve a los ojos empañados.

-Te amo Der....-no logra terminar la frase debido a que el mayor se había lanzado a el para besarlo con sumo deseo, deseo que llevaba escondido hace mucho tiempo.

__**Yo todavía escucho tu voz  
Cuando duermes junto a mi   
Yo todavía siento tu toque  
En mis sueños   
Perdona mi debilidad   
Pero no se por que   
Sin ti es muy difícil sobrevivir**

Lo toma de las mejillas con sus manos y lo arrincona entre el y la puerta, el beso no cesaba y el castaño se aferraba a su cintura con ambas manos.

-Dilo de nuevo- dice en un pequeño lapso de separación- Dilo de nuevo por favor- vuelve a besarlo pero esta vez delicadamente- Dime que me amas Stiles- recarga su frente en la del menor.

-Te amo Derek, te amo mucho- dice sin titubear, el mayor vuelve a besarlo, deseaba tanto tener esos labios solo para el, ambos sentían como cada pedazo que creían muerto se acrecentia con cada caricia, con cada beso.

__**Cada vez que nos tocamos  
Recibo este sentimiento  
Y cada vez que nos besamos   
Yo juro que puedo volar  
No puedes sentir mi corazón latir rápido  
Quiero que esto dure   
Te necesito a mi lado  
Cada vez que nos tocamos  
Siento la estática  
Y cada vez que nos besamos  
Alcanzo el cielo  
No puedes sentir mi corazón latir lento  
No puedo dejarte ir  
Te quiero en mi vida**

-Te amo Stiles, aun te amo, jamás he dejado de amarte, este tiempo lejos de ti ha sido una tortura- da un casto beso en los labios del menor y prosigue- El lazo que nos une no se desvanece así como así, te prometo que jamás te dejare ir, jamás cometeré el mismo error de alejarme de ti y dejarte solo, lo prometo Stiles.

-No es necesario que lo prometas, te creo, se que no me harás daño, que no me volverás a lastimar, confió en ti Derek, y yo te prometo que permaneceré siempre a tu lado, no volveré a elegir a nadie mas que no seas tu, solo eres tu Derek- esta vez es el menor quien se acerca para besarlo, beso que es correspondido al instante.

__**Tus brazos son mi castillo  
Tu corazón es mi cielo   
Ellos limpian las lagrimas que llore  
Los buenos y malos momentos   
Hemos pasado por ellos  
Me haces subir cuando caigo**

El moreno se acerca mas al menor y sus manos las baja a su cintura para acercarlo mas a el, deja de prestar atención a sus labios para succionar cada trocito de piel que el menor le brinda.

-Te deseo Stiles- dice susurrando mientras besa su cuello.

-Hazlo- dice sin mas el menor entre jadeos- Quiero ser completamente tuyo Derek.

-Estas seguro- levantando la mirada para ver esos ojos avellana que lo volvían loco.

-Completamente- le sonríe tímidamente y el mayor no necesito nada mas, tomo entre sus brazos al menor sin dejar de besar sus labios para dirigirlo a su habitación, dejándolo delicadamente en la cama.

Empieza a besar de nuevo su cuello y con su mano derecha la recarga a un costado de la cabeza del menor mientras que con la izquierda levanta lentamente su camisa.

__**Cada vez que nos tocamos  
Recibo este sentimiento  
Y cada vez que nos besamos  
Yo juro que puedo volar**

Se desase de la camisa del menor y después hace desaparecer la suya propia, con ambas manos desabotona el botón del pantalón de mezclilla que traía puesto el castaño y los desliza entre sus largas piernas junto con sus bóxers, se deleita al tener por fin a su compañero a su merced, tan frágil, tan perfecto, deposita varios besos en su abdomen y su entrepierna, se quita el mismo su pantalón y su ropa interior para quedar completamente desnudo frente al castaño.

Se acerca y lo besa con todo el amor en los labios- Te amo Stiles- vuelve a besarlo.

-Y yo te amo Derek.

El moreno empieza a preparar la entrada del castaño con varios dedos para después darse mutuamente el mayor placer de su vida, el sentirse mutuamente de una manera que jamás habían experimentado y que con nadie mas tenían la intención de hacerlo.

Luego de varias horas en las que solo se podía escuchar en esa habitación el eco de los gemidos de placer que ambos soltaban, como el castaño se aferraba a su espalda y susurraba en su oído su nombre una y otra vez mientras el mayor no dejaba de penetrarlo, sus corazones latiendo desbocadamente, hasta ser un solo latido, como sus esencias se mezclaban y su respiración se acompansaba con cada movimiento, ambos cayeron boca arriba rendidos en la cama cubiertos de sudor pero con una enorme sonrisa que no podía deshacer y tampoco tenían la intención de hacerlo.

__**No puedes sentir mi corazón latir rápido  
Quiero que esto dure  
Te necesito a mi lado  
Cada vez que nos tocamos  
Siento la estática**

-Ahora somos del otro- dice con una sonrisa el mayor.

-Siempre lo hemos sido- responde el menor.

-No te volveré a dejar- acariciando su mejilla- Lo prometo.

-Te creo.

-Se que no es el momento pero......en verdad cancelaste la boda solo para venir a verme y declararte.

-La cancele hace varios días, Matt estuvo conmigo en todo momento, el me apoyo y animo a venir a buscarte, después de la cancelación el se fue a Europa a estudiar la universidad haya.

-Es un buen chico- sonriéndole- Me alegra de que me hayas elegido a mi, de que no te casaras con el, no que hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido de esa manera.

-Como te enteraste de que me iba a casar.

-Mi tío me lo dijo, no volví a hablar con el después de eso, solo con Cora de vez en cuando, pero cuando empezó a mencionarte constantemente opte por no comunicarme mas con ella.

-Perdón si te lastime.

-No fue tu culpa, yo te forcé a hacerlo, con mi actitud solo te aleje.

-Pero no, nos volveremos a separa- dice el castaño.

-Jamás- lo acerca mas a el y lo abraza, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos y caen en un sueño, el mas placentero de todos, el sueño donde se reflejaba la promesa de una vida juntos, donde jamás se separarían y permanecería uno al lado del otro, donde meses después de haber regresado a Beacon Hills donde después de su encuentro descubrirían que el menor por ser el compañero del alfa la naturaleza le había brindado la oportunidad de procrear un hijo varón, el pequeño era perfecto con los lunares que le había heredado el castaño, los ojos del mayor, el parloteo de el menor y la seriedad al momento de resolver un problema del moreno.

Todo era perfecto, de vez en cuando una criatura atacaba la ciudad pero la manada estaba mas unida que antes, el castaño se había mudado a la mansión Hale junto con su hijo Jack como le habían puesto y continuaba estudiando la universidad mientras el mayor cuidaba de su pequeño lobo.

-Pero que criatura tan hermosa- dice Peter tomando las mejillas del pequeño Jack.

-Sera mejor que lo sueltes, Derek es muy posesivo con el pequeño- Dice Cora preparando el biberón.

-Derek es posesivo hasta con Stiles, y no por eso le hago caso de alejarme de el.

-Te dije que no lo tocaras- dice Derek entrando a la habitación.

-Solo jugábamos un poco- dice el tío.

-Pues tu manera de jugar no le agrada al pequeño- dice Cora al notar la cara de susto que tenia el bebe.

-Ya se acostumbrara- resignado abandona la habitación mientras Derek le pasa su hijo a la morena para darle el biberón.

-Y a donde tienes planeado llevarlo- pregunta Cora.

-A un lugar especial en el bosque- responde el mayor acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

-Pues que se diviertan, Feliz primer aniversario hermanito- sonríe su hermana y este la regresa del mismo modo.

Esa misma noche lo llevo al fondo del bosque donde una cena romántica a la luz de la luna lo esperaba, donde se prometerían una vez mas amor eterno y inquebrantable, con el futuro de una vida prospera al lado de su nueva familia que empezaban a formar, susurrando las palabras que tanto tiempo atrás hubieran deseado decirse mutuamente.

-Te amo- dice el moreno.

-Te amo- responde el castaño seguido de un beso que sellaría sus palabras, un beso que seria seguido de muchos mas, de muchos aniversarios que pasarían juntos al lado de su pequeña manada.

__**Y cada vez que nos besamos  
Alcanzo el cielo  
No puedes sentir mi corazón latir lento   
No puedo dejarte ir  
Te quiero en mi vida**

__**Cada vez que nos tocamos  
Recibo este sentimiento   
Y cada vez que nos besamos   
Yo juro que pudo volar  
No puedes sentir mi corazón latir rápido  
Quiero que esto dure   
Te necesito a mi lado.**


End file.
